


Just Perfect

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Year's Eve, Nostalgia, Orphaned!Gally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa and Gally get into another fight a few days before New Years. While she crashes on the couch at their apartment, what's Thomas and Minho to do when the two are practically made for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Perfect

“Come on, Teresa! It’s New Years Eve. You just have to forget about Gally.” Minho said as he handed her a mug of spiked hot chocolate. 

Teresa thanked him as she blew onto the surface. She was wearing fluffy slippers and a thin set of sleep clothes. She had a fluffy blanket wrapped around her as she flipped through the last of the christmas specials playing before the new year started. 

Minho frowned when he received no response. He walked back to the kitchen where his boyfriend, Thomas, was cooking dinner. 

“Is it really that bad this time?” He whispered in his ear as he came up behind Thomas while he was stirring the stew on the stove. 

Thomas glanced quickly to his sister sitting sadly on the couch. This wasn’t the first time she and Gally had gotten into an argument, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. The two were practically perfect for each other, but they were both just so stubborn. 

“I don’t know, Minho.” Thomas replied as he turned to give him a quick peck. He covered the pot and whipped off his hands on the kitchen towel. “They’ve fought before, but she’s never been like this.” 

“Have you tried talking to Gally?” Minho asked. 

“Siggy said he wouldn’t talk to anyone. I think he’s acting just the same.” Thomas replied. 

“These two are so stubborn!” Minho grumbled softly, so Teresa couldn’t hear. 

Thomas stroked his cheek, lovingly. “They’ll figure it out.”

“But it’s the new year, Tommy. How could they start of the new year with a fight? That can’t be good?” Minho said. 

“It’s just how they do it, Min. Nothing we can do.” Thomas replied as he glanced at the clock. 

8:30

Minho sighed, but nodded. He walked back to the living room. 

“Teresa! You want to watch Legally Blonde?” Thomas asked. 

Minho glared at him as Thomas gave him an annoyed look. “We both know that’s her favorite movie.” 

Teresa tuned to the two and nodded. Thomas started up the DVD player, and Minho put the disk in. They both took a seat on the floor with Teresa’s legs hanging in between them. Thomas didn’t want to push too much lovey dovey stuff in order to make Teresa feel better, so he just placed his hand on top of Minho’s who laced them together. 

They heard Teresa sigh as the movie started. She lifted her legs and moved to lay on the couch. “Come on we all know you want to.” she said with a small smile. 

Thomas smiled at her and touched his forehead with hers as he moved closer to Minho, and repositioned so she could watch the movie without them blocking her. 

Brenda arrived halfway through the movie and had Teresa’s legs in her lap as she sipped tea. 

Teresa and Brenda cheered as the movie ended. Thomas got up to serve dinner as Minho set the table. Brenda greeted Newt and Alby at the door soon after. 

10:00

Dinner was only a bit chatty. Teresa and Gally would normally be the ones cracking jokes or getting teased by newt and Minho, but obviously no one was in the mood. Teresa glanced down the table and her eyes watered when she found the seat next to her empty. Minho skipped seats and tried to comfort her as the table went silent. 

“Come on, Teresa, you know Gally is a bloody shank anyway.” Newt said. 

Teresa smiled a bit and looked at Newt. “He’s my bloody shank, though.” 

“Teresa can’t you guys talk about this? Fry says Gally just as bad as you.” Brenda asked.

Teresa sighed. “Thanks guys, but I’d rather hear it from him. If he doesn’t want to tell me that at least, then I guess I’m not worth it.”

“Don’t say that.” Thomas said softly with a frown. 

“I’ll be in your room.” she replied shaking her head. 

The group finished dinner silently as they moved to the living room to hang out until the count down. 

11:00

The group played games and were telling old stories. They were laughing and smiling as they remembered old times. Eventually the group landed on how Gally and Teresa got together. It’d been five years already. since their junior year of high school. Minho and Newt had a lot of fun teasing Gally in school. They were all friends, but that year Teresa and Thomas arrived. They had been sent to a boarding school in South Korea by their parents. That’s how Thomas and Minho hit it off when they arrived at their high school. Gally had fell hard for Teresa though. But for most of that year Teresa played hard to get because Gally had a bad habit of bullying her brother. Later, he admitted it was just to get back at Newt and Minho. 

It wasn’t until winter break of their junior year that they got together. Gally’s parents were murdered at his house during a robbery while he was out. After all the law things were settled, they were going to put him in foster care. Teresa had stood up for him in school, and she and Thomas had taken him in to live with them. Their parents had vouched for him. Teresa became a person Gally could rely on and by the time their month break was finished they had started dating, and that’s history. Well, with the exception of the few fights they get in every now and again. They’d always managed to make up though. 

They heard the room door open as Teresa slowly stepped out. She took a deep breath and walked up to them with a smile. She jumped into the game of Taboo the group was playing before they started with the stories, and stated her competitive streak. 

11:45

It was close to 12AM so Minho and Thomas decided to bring out the deserts and the alcohol. They talked and complemented Thomas pastries as they flipped to a news channel for the countdown. 

The group was cheering and laughing loudly as they waited for the final countdown into the new year. Teresa glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned. She clenched her hands a bit hopefully, but she quickly unclenched them as she started cheering with the rest of the group.

11:55

Thomas, Minho, Brenda, Alby, and Newt started the countdown at 60 while Teresa covered her ears hoping that their voices would die. 

45 

44

43

She heard the muffled sound of the doorbell. She rolled her eyes as the group got louder with the seconds and went to open the door.

42

41

40

She opened the door and gasped loudly. She quickly glanced to the group t find they hadn’t noticed. She glared at the person at the door and moved to slam the door when they stepped inside to stop. She sighed when she saw the pleading look he gave her. 

39 

38

37

36

35 

34 

33

“What do you want?” Teresa asked a bit annoyed. 

“Babe.” Gally replied sadly.

“You can’t ‘babe’ me when I saw you with another woman, Gally.” Teresa said. 

Gally winced. “Teresa. It’s really not what you think.” 

“Then why didn’t you explain it, Gally!” Teresa yelled. 

“I- I just couldn’t beleive you would think that of me.” Gally said. 

Teresa looked at him. Gally looked like a mess. He looked more screwed up than she did, and his eyes were bright red with glistening tears. 

Teresa took a huge breath and let it out slowly. 

32 

31 

30

29

28

27

“Explain.”

“That woman wasn’t some affair, babe.” Gally begged.

“You’re still not telling me who she is.” Teresa replied. 

“You remember the court case with your parents taking me in right? How it was hard because I had a living relative left?”

“I can’t believe you, Gally! Is that your excuse?” 

26 

25

24

23

22

21

“Babe, it’s not an excuse!” Gally said with a sob.

Teresa turned away from him. It was getting hard for her to not cry with him. 

“It was an aunt. A distant great aunt or something, but my family is so weird and complicated that she happens to be around our age. Something about my grandmother’s sister being born like incredibly late or something. I can show you the family tree and everything!” Gally said. 

Teresa was quite as she listened. Gally took that to continue. 

20

19

18

17

16

“She was doing something for me. She- she was getting me this.” Gally said as he pulled out a case.

Teres looked at the case in confusion. She could hear the group inside getting louder as they hit the last few seconds of the old year. 

“This. This ring was my mother’s. It’s an heirloom and had gone back to father’s family when he died. For the past few months I’ve been trying to get this ring, so I can propose to you. Like my dad did to my mother.” Gally whispered. 

Teresa looked at the open case, speechless. She took the case from Gally’s hands slowly

14

13

12

11

10

“I’m sorry you’ve had to suffer from a misunderstanding Teresa. But, you have to believe me. You’ve always been my one and only. You will always be my one and only. I hope nothing will take that from me.” Gally finished as he wiped his eyes. 

“With that said. Teresa, babe, will you marry me?” Gally said as he closes the box in her hands and moves to kiss her forehead. 

Teresa looked at him in utter surprise. A proposal was something she didn’t expect from Gally. It never seemed to be his thing. She always thought they’d just live the rest of their lives together and have kids eventually, but not married. 

9

8

7

6

5

Teresa looked Gally straight in the eyes. He looked hopeful. His face held nothing but love for her, and she smiled. 

She nodded as she pulled Gally into a tight hug. 

4

3

2

1

“I’m sorry for doubting you, babe.” Teresa whispered as she pulls him into a hard kiss right before she heard cheering from inside. 

Gally pressed against her as she opened her mouth for him. She could taste the salt from his tears, and the faint mint taste from his toothpaste. She smiled into the kiss as she imagined him being in bed all day just to get all dressed up to see her. They pulled away to place small, short kisses on each others lips before deepening their kisses again. 

They pulled apart when they heard the door open and Brenda gagging. 

“Not you two, too?!” Brenda said exasperatedly. “Minho and Thomas are practically dry humping on the coach.” 

Teresa smiled brightly. “Happy New year, babe.” 

Gally smiled and replied with a Happy New Year in a deep, scratchy voice. Teresa laughed as he cleared his throat. She pulled him inside to join the others. 

Alby and Newt had pushed Thomas and Minho off the chair. They greeted Gally happily when they saw his arm wrapped around Teresa’s waist. 

“I see you two made up.” Thomas smiled as he wiped his lips. 

“I see you two can’t wait to get at it.” Teresa said motioning to him and Minho. 

“You could have at least been courteous like Alby and Newt.” Brenda said. 

Minho held his hands up. “Hey, it’s not my fault Jorge is out of the country on business alright.” 

Gally laughed as Brenda threw a pillow at a kneeling Minho who feel backward into Thomas arms. 

Thomas uprighted Minho and stood to greet Teresa. “Happy New Year, sis.” he said as he brought her into a hug. 

“Everything fine?” he whispered.

Teresa looked at Gally who had made himself comfortable on the couch next to Minho and nodded. “Everything’s perfect.”


End file.
